This invention is concerned with removing containers from a mould of a glassware forming machine and in particular with a take-out mechanism operable to remove containers from a mould of a glassware forming machine, the mechanism comprising two gripper member supports on which gripper members are mounted for movement towards one another into a gripping condition thereof or away from one another into a releasing condition thereof, a carrier on which each gripper support is mounted for pivoting movement about a horizontal axis to move the gripper member mounted thereon between its gripping and releasing conditions, operating means operable to pivot the gripper member supports as aforesaid, and moving means operable to move the carrier between a first position thereof at which the gripping members can grip a container and a second position thereof at which the gripping members can release the container on to a support. The invention is also concerned with a method of removing containers from a mould of a glassware forming machine which comprises mould portions which are movable between a mould-closed position thereof, in which a container can be moulded in the mould, and a mould-open condition thereof, in which a container can be removed from the mould, the containers being removed by a take-out mechanism.
In glassware forming machines of the so-called "individual section" type, a take-out mechanism is used to remove newly moulded articles of glassware from moulds of the machine and position them on a deadplate of the machine for subsequent removal to a conveyor which removes the articles from the machine. The carrier of the take-out mechanism is mounted to turn as a unit about a horizontal axis to maintain a container gripped by the gripper members thereof in a vertical alignment as an arm on which the carrier is mounted is moved in an arc about a further horizontal axis. Movement of the arm about the further horizontal axis moves the carrier between the first position thereof above a mould of the glassware forming machine and the second position thereof above the deadplate of the machine.
As the mould portions of the mould of a glassware forming machine are moved from their mould-closed condition into their mould-open condition, it is possible for the container which has just been moulded in the mould and which is left standing on a bottom plate of the mould, to become attached to a portion of the mould and/or to become displaced from its correct location. In such a case, the container no longer rests vertically on the bottom plate but is tilted to a position between the bottom plate and the mould portion. Such a displacement of the container can cause the edges of the mould portion to become damaged by splinters of glass and/or the mould to become jammed, this being particularly likely to occur when two or three containers are being moulded simultaneously adjacent to one another as a tilted container may contact an adjacent container and stick thereto.
It is an object of the present invention to reduce the possibility of a container becoming displaced or tilted before it is removed from the mould.